


Wraith's T-Shirt

by Miragelovespumpkins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragelovespumpkins/pseuds/Miragelovespumpkins
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm slowly moving my fics from Tumblr to here. Very NSFW content ahead.This was my first fic and it was inspired by my friend's Miraith artwork that you can see here:https://smiercie.tumblr.com/post/184832115213/you-just-couldnt-let-go-because-she-was-tooAndhttps://smiercie.tumblr.com/post/184767951303/wraith-with-her-hair-down-because-i-can





	Wraith's T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm slowly moving my fics from Tumblr to here. Very NSFW content ahead.  
This was my first fic and it was inspired by my friend's Miraith artwork that you can see here:
> 
> https://smiercie.tumblr.com/post/184832115213/you-just-couldnt-let-go-because-she-was-too
> 
> And
> 
> https://smiercie.tumblr.com/post/184767951303/wraith-with-her-hair-down-because-i-can

The feel of someone brushing her hair out of her face woke her up. She was exhausted and groggy, but felt the lightest kiss on her lips. “Stay here today. There’s coffee and tea and tons of food in the kitchen. Just hang out and relax and I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
“Mmhm” Wraith nodded in her sleepy state but opened her eyes just slightly to get a peak at him. Mirage looked ready for battle, and handsome as ever she thought.  
She secretly wished she could go with him since nothing wakes her up like a good ol’ fashion ass-kicking. He gave her one last quick kiss before heading out the door.  
Wraith decided to go back to sleep. She was up all night and for once it wasn’t the voices keeping her up. After many months of witty banter and tension building between them she had gathered the courage to go for it last night.  
They had just got back from winning their third game in a row with Pathfinder by their side. Wraith felt high on power; she had gotten over 20 kills that day. Mirage poured the 3 of them a drink at his bar where they were hanging out after-hours.  
“To victory!” Mirage said with a big smile on his face and the 3 of them clinked their glasses. Pathfinder couldn’t actually drink, but he always enjoyed being included. They went over their game highlights; Mirage bamboozling enemies left and right, Wraith creating portals to lure the enemies into a trap, and Pathfinder finding a way out for them in dangerous situations. It was getting late and Pathfinder started heading for the door.  
“Goodnight, friends!” And he ziplined his way out. Hilarious.  
There was a moment of silence as the two of them looked at each other. Wraith felt like she was still buzzing from the games. She was a total badass, and he, well he was at his best. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or not but she suddenly had the urge to show him some kind of affection. Her heart was beating fast as she began to walk over to him, and stood just close enough so that they weren’t touching. She put a hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes and sighed,  
“You know, this is like torture for me.”  
It was true. He wanted her from the first moment he saw her on that plane before they jumped out for their first game. It started as lust but didn’t stay that way for long. Every day that he got to know her a little better, the harder it became to just think of her as some girl he wanted to fuck. She was smart, skilled, and despite what the rest of the team thought of her, he saw warmth within her. She pretended to be tough but once in a while he would say something that would get her to smile.  
“Torture?” she chuckled, “Not what I was going for.”  
Mirage opened his eyes to look at her. God, she was beautiful. She had the power to bring him to his knees with a simple touch, and he couldn’t take it. No girl had ever had this kind of effect on him. His looks, skills, and fame attracted all kinds of horny fans. It had been some time since all of that, given the image of a blue-eyed beauty that would pop up in his head every time he wanted to go there.  
_You’re safe with him._  
The voices used to only give her warnings to get her out of trouble, but as Wraith began to understand more about herself and slowly climbed out of the darkness, her powers started to evolve with her.  
She stood on her tippy toes, and with her hand still on his cheek she brought him to a kiss. It was simple and soft but once Mirage realized what was actually happening he took full advantage. He grabbed her by the small of her back and pushed her onto his body while kissing her hard. Her knees practically gave in, and she moaned into his mouth.  
Was this really happening? Neither of them could really believe it. Mirage- being totally oblivious to Wraith’s feelings for him until he felt her tongue in his mouth. Wraith- trying to lock her feelings in a box and throw away the key, and in the end failing miserably.  
He stopped to look at her, but she didn’t give him much of a chance. She grabbed his hand, created a portal, and pulled him with her into the void.  
The next thing he knew he was in his room with Wraith standing next to him, and the portal exit behind him.  
“Whoa…that was…intense.”  
She smiled because those were also Octane’s exact words the time she had to rescue him with her portal.  
She walked over to his bedroom and began to look around. The room was tidy and the decor was modern and chic. He had style when it came to everything, no one could deny that. There were some pictures with his brothers and one with his mom on the wall. She looked to be of Latin descent.  
“She’s beautiful.”  
“Yes, she is. Almost everything I know I learned from her. She’s mad smart you know? She created my holo devices.”  
Wraith was impressed. She also adored the fact that he spoke so fondly of his mother. Mirage was breaking away at her defenses without even trying. She was a very good judge of character and could tell when people were lying to her. He’d been nothing but honest, other than the couple of times he told a white lie to save face. She appreciated that the trickster wasn’t trying to trick her, especially since she saw him do it to everyone else.  
Wraith felt warm hands circle around her waist and pull her close from behind. He softly kissed her neck and she shivered. She turned to face him, and they continued their kiss until it wasn’t enough anymore. Taking off game gear was no easy task and often took several minutes. Wraith removed everything but her bra and panties in what she thought was record time and looked up at Mirage who had somehow beaten her and was already in his boxers.  
She had seen him shirtless from afar before and thought he had a good physique. Now that he was up close and personal she nearly had to pick her jaw off the floor. He was perfect. Chiseled chest and abs, muscular arms and back, and he didn’t seem to skip leg day either. She noticed all the scars on his body and thought about running her fingers over them, maybe even kiss them. Scars may have been a turn off for some, but she found his proof of battle to be a turn-on.  
Wraith, like any other woman, had insecurities about her own body. She thought she was too pale, or too simple, and she didn’t think she had an exceptionally great body. She too had scarring. If she could only see herself through his eyes…  
He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him with each leg dangling on his side. He began to kiss her neck again as he swiftly went for the bra. Wraith was baffled by the fact that he was able to unhook it one-handed on the first try.  
“Holy fuck, nipple ring?!  
It was so hot. Mirage almost convulsed and died right then and there. He left kisses on her breasts before circling her nipples with his tongue. She was moaning now. She quickly got off his lap and pulled her panties down, blushing almost immediately. She had seen the types of women who paid him a visit, and she had no doubt that they all had their bits waxed. Although she liked the pornstar look, it was not something that she wanted for herself, and just kept things neatly trimmed. Mirage of course could care less about hair or no hair; the woman of his dreams was standing naked in front of him!  
He stood up and removed his boxers, revealing his cock, already wet with pre-cum. Wraith didn’t mean to, but she licked her lips as she looked at him and all his glory. He was just above average in terms of size, but he also had a reputation for knowing how to use it. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. Her skin was so soft. Her lips were so sweet. He looked at her one last time, almost as if asking permission, before slamming her down on him.  
Pain.  
She let out a soft cry. She was so wet but hadn’t gotten used to his size yet. He kissed her again before looking at her to make sure it was okay for him to continue. She responded by biting his lip, just shy of drawing blood. Their tongues clashed, and she started to slowly move up and down on her own. She broke the kiss, and he watched her hooded eyes and parted lips. He listened to her soft whimpers. She felt amazing and it was almost like they were meant to do this. Her body fit so perfectly with his. They had rhythm. They had passion.  
He picked her up and laid her down before quickly entering her again. He began to thrust faster and harder, eliciting delicious moans from her. Wraith could feel every cell in her body on the brink of orgasm and had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning too loud. Her nails almost drew blood on his back, and she whispered “Elliott” in his ear as they both came to their release.  
They laid there for some time trying to catch their breaths. It was so intense that they both could have just fallen asleep right then and there.  
“You’ve never called me ‘Elliott’ before.”  
Wraith looked at him.  
“In case you couldn’t tell, I liked it.”  
She laughed but then went silent, as if she wanted to say more. Mirage didn’t push.  
“I’ve been trying to keep my distance from all of you guys. I didn’t want to get too personal. I need to know about my past and that’s why I’m here. I wasn’t expecting…this.”  
He cupped her cheek and kissed her, and they laid in each other’s arms for a while. They ended up staying up all night to talk and have sex. He went down on her. She went down on him. Cowgirl. Doggy. Reverse cowgirl. She even grabbed him by the hair at one point and rode his face just to show him who’s boss. He of course was in heaven and was happy to surrender any and all power to her. 

Wraith woke up feeling warm. She looked up at the clock and figured he would be home soon. Feeling rested but kind of gross after their sweaty night, she jumped in the shower. She was sore and it caused her to giggle a little. Though she had no memories of her past, she was sure she had sex before. However, last night was the first time since she had woken up in that detention facility for the mentally ill. She quickly dismissed the horrific memories of that place from her mind. She washed herself using his soaps and shampoos which she liked because they smelled like him. The man had Gucci soap. She couldn’t believe she had fallen for man who bought Gucci soap.  
She walked out of the bathroom with a towel around herself and another wrapped around her hair. She didn’t want to go back to wearing yesterday’s clothes, so she opened up one of his drawers. First thing that caught her eye was a “You got bamboozled” large T-shirt that was part of his merch. She’d seen a lot of his fans wear it and thought he would get a kick out of seeing her in it. She hung up the towels and decided to air-dry her hair since she didn’t feel like having to sneak back into her own room to style it in her usual bun. She was a little cold in the T-Shirt, so she made some tea. Sitting by the ledge of his window, she thought about everything that had happened, and enjoyed the warmth that the drink was providing her.  
The sound of the door opening jolted her out of her thoughts. Mirage walked in and almost looked surprised to see her there. They looked at each other without saying anything. These silent moments between them had been happening for a while, but now they meant something different. He walked over to her.  
“Rough game?” she asked.  
Mirage nodded as he took the cup of hot tea out of her hand to set it by her side. He then brought her body close to his and kissed her hard.  
When they broke the kiss she cupped his face and looked at him with genuine concern.  
“Are you okay?”  
Was he? It was a shit game. He played like shit and got his teammates killed. Did it matter? Nope. Look at where he was now, in the arms of someone he thought he could only dream about. He kissed her hand and softly replied,  
“I am now.”  
She smiled. He stepped away just enough to get a good look at her.  
“Nice t-shirt.”  
“Thanks,” she said, with a devious grin on her face. “I’m a big fan.”  
He laughed because he knew she was mocking every groupie that had walked through his doors.  
He looked at her again and his tone suddenly changed.  
“Wraith…You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. If you need to go searching for your past, I want you to know that I’m going to be by your side every step of the way. I’m going to help you find what you’re looking for.”  
At that moment, Wraith felt the weight of the world lift off of her shoulders. She was going to find the answers to her past and now she wouldn’t have to do it alone. He was hers and she was his. She kissed him again because she finally knew that this was where she belonged.


End file.
